


Jealousy

by YouDontKnowWhoItIs



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontKnowWhoItIs/pseuds/YouDontKnowWhoItIs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Will comes to visit Lito and Hernando gets jealous of their relationship.<br/>(Someone please stop this plot bunny before it gets out of control lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

Hernando considered himself a pretty chill guy, yes he did have the tendency to ramble and when it came to sports that required any type of coordination he was pretty much a ball of wild limbs that basically destroyed anything in it’s path…but despite those quirks he was a calm guy. Especially compared to his lover who wasn’t so much the macho man he played on TV…but more a warm squishy ball of mush who let his emotions overrun him at every turn. It was quite endearing, actually, seeing him panic over the littlest things….and extremely cute. But that’s what Hernando loved about Lito…was that he defied expectations.

He had to admit upon their first date, he assumed Lito was just another hot asshole who got his dick sucked so many times that he out grew his own ego. But upon entering the art museum something magical happened between them and even remising upon it now it makes his heart beat, cheeks flush, and his palms sweat like he reverted back to that shy lanky kid in high school who had a crush on his next door neighbor. But Juan had nothing on Lito. Lito was amazing. He’s the storm that Hernando needs in his life, the beautiful chaos that leaves him breathless and laughing and wondering how in the world he got so lucky.

So Lito was everything for him and he knew he was everything for Lito…..and his friends. He didn’t really know what to call them. Ever since Lito explained to him and Daniella what a sensate was….he was still a little confused at where that put him in terms of his relationship with Lito. He knew he was the love of Lito’s life and that he filled a void Lito didn’t even know was there….but did that also mean he meant something to the other sensates. That, on some level they loved him too…that whatever he was satisfying in Lito, he was satisfying in them as well. It was extremely complicated and when he asked Lito those questions he became a bumbling mess…because obviously Lito knows very little about what a sensate actually is and what it entails.

He simply stated that they share one mind….which opened the door to a whole different level of questions but he decided to keep them to himself. He knew where he stood with Lito, and he knew that without a doubt that Lito was his and he was Lito’s and no other seven minds could ever change that fact. However he was curious how the whole “sharing” one mind thing worked. Could they see what Lito saw? Feel what Lito felt? Do what Lito did? It was all a jumbled mess and when he realized that those questions wouldn’t be answered he let it go. As he said he’s a chill kind of guy, but he still wondered what the others looked like, what their occupations were, where they lived. It must be wonderful, to be able to see the world through the eyes of seven different people.

But that is beside the point. He still had questions about this sensate thing, and what that meant for his relationship and one day they would be answered. He was content where he was now snuggled in the arms of his lover and basking in knowledge that although they may share a mind with Lito…they could never have this. This physicality they shared between each other….transcended any form of lust and that was only a connection they shared.

 

X

Lito was nervous, he could tell because Lito was doing those annoying vocal exercises he does when he’s on set practicing his part. “Lito,” he moaned out from the bathroom as another loud BAP resonated within their bedroom. “Lito” he whined stomping out of their bathroom. “This has been going on for ten minutes. Just Calm.Down.” he said soothingly resting his hands on Lito’s fifth changed t-shirt. He looked flustered, eyes constantly scanning his appearance and hands constantly messing with his hair, and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and nearly banged his head against the wall when another BAP escaped his mouth.

“Babe,” he said again this time placing his hands on his face and forcing eye contact. “Calm down, he’s going to love you.”

“I don’t know why I’m so nervous,” Lito admitted, slowly licking his lips, “I’ve met him before…but…that was under a weird circumstance,” a huge blush etched itself across Lito’s face and Hernando raised an eyebrow, what was the story there? “But I’ve never met him in person ya’ know and I just want to make a good impression be-“

“Shhhhh” Hernando hushed placing his hand over Lito’s mouth. “Just try to calm down babe…it will be fine,” Hernando grinned as Lito’s shoulders finally sagged into a relax posture. “You’re such a worrywart,” he giggled out and Lito retaliated by dragging his tongue slowly up his palm. “Oooh I don’t think we have time for that,” he cooed, placing his forehead against Lito’s and moving his hands to palm Lito’s chest. “Do we?” he giggled out, placing a kiss on Lito’s mouth. Their tongues danced with each other and Hernando felt Lito grab his ass and pull their hips flush against one another. He gasped as Lito started swirling his hips adding beautiful pressure to his dick, that was now feeling trapped in these too tight slacks.

Lito pulled back from the kiss, keeping Hernando’s lower lip in between his teeth as he played a sensual tug of war. He let his lip go with a soft pop, as hands continued to grope and squeeze his ass. “You’re beau-“

But he was cut off by a loud knock on the door. “Oh my God he’s here,” Lito said in a panic quickly detaching himself from Hernando to go to their closet. Hernando sighed and silently cursed the doorbell for ruining their good mood and tried to will away his erection.

“I’ll get it,” he called out and started walking out of their bedroom.

“Hernando I can’t find my red shirt have you seen it? Hernando ohmygod I’m about to have a panic attack, I can’t find this shirt. Help me Hernando,” Lito practically screamed as he made his way down the stairs. Daniella raised her eye brow in quick question and he promptly ignored her, Lito was doing a fine job of overreacting and he did not need Daniella to make it worse.

“He’s here,” was all the greeting he gave her as he made his way towards the door and he heard the faint click clack of her heels as she stood to stand up. Hernando wasn’t a man that was easily surprised, but when he saw Will he has to say he was presently so. He was beautiful…in lament terms. Nice defined muscles, chiseled jaw, and beautiful eyes….Will could give Lito a run for his money. Will looked at him in shocked surprise and a faint blush on his cheeks and Hernando quirked his eyebrow in question.

“Ah…yeah, sorry….Will,” He stuck his hand out in a typical American greeting and Hernando shook it with ease, the excitement of actually meeting another sensate beginning to course through his veins.

“Hernando,” He said stepping aside to let Will inside their house, “We’ve been really excited to meet you, especially Lito.”

“Yeah I know,” he said with a fond smile dancing across his face, “He’s been jittery all day…it was really embarrassing having to explain to the flight attendant why I suddenly started screaming BAP in the middle of the flight.”

Hernando had to stop the hysterical laughter that bubbling in his chest at just picturing how mortified Will must have been.

“Uh, is there any special reason why he does that?”

“Actor,” he said with a smile, his face hurting because already he was starting to like Will. Will chuckled along with him, until Daniella made a rather rude sound to get their attention. “Oh yes,” he said grabbing Daniella by the hand and gently tugging her forward, “This is Daniella, she’s a….family friend.” Will reached out to shake her hand and Daniella gladly moved forward, setting her hand on his bicep as she giggled at something he said. He shook his head at her obvious attempts at flirting.

His musings were interrupted, when Will suddenly tensed up and was staring at something past his shoulders. It was Lito, dressed in a wrinkled red shirt and black slacks….he looked positively delicious and extremely nervous as he gripped the side of his shirt. Will was the first to move, slowly detaching himself from Daniella and walking right up to Lito.

“Will,” He said simply holding out his hand.

“Lito,” He replied before slowly taking his hand into his. There was a moment of absolute stillness between the two. Just them staring into each other’s eyes as if frozen in that manner of time, there was a pregnant pause before both of them let out a breathless gasp cheeks flushed and foreheads slightly sweaty.

“Hi,” Will said breathlessly, as though he had just been kissed passionately.

“Hi,” Lito said back with hazy smile and breathless voice.

And somewhere jealousy sprouted its seed in Hernando.

 

 

 


End file.
